Purple Coin
Purple Coins are special Coins that first appeared in Super Mario Galaxy. They only appear in the major galaxies when a Purple Comet is in orbit of a Galaxy. Unlike regular coins, these coins do not restore any of the player's health, or refill the air gauge while underwater. They later appear in Super Mario Run as a special collectible in stages after completing the Pink Coin Challenge. History ''Super Mario Galaxy'' In Super Mario Galaxy, the player always needs to collect 100 Purple Coins to make a Power Star appear. In missions with a time limit, the Purple Coins are sometimes set along a linear path. Other times, more than 100 Purple Coins are scattered in a big area, and the player has to figure out the best path to collect the required 100. Additionally, once the Power Star appears, it has to be grabbed before the remaining time runs out. In missions that are not timed, the Purple Coins are spread out across the level, requiring the player to explore every area in order to find them all. There are two Purple Coin missions that are not activated by a Purple Comet: one is in the Gateway Galaxy, and another in the Grand Finale Galaxy. All of the timed Purple Coin missions have a background music that contains parts from Gusty Garden Galaxy's theme. The Purple Coin missions of the Battlerock and Dreadnought Galaxies have the same music, even if the missions do not have time limits. This is because Mario collects Purple Coins set in a linear path while riding on moving platforms, and he cannot get any coins left behind since the platforms do not backtrack. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Purple Coins re-appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2. They still appear in Comet missions, but with a small change: the timer stops once the requirements are met. In the Rolling Coaster Galaxy, a Purple Coin will be in a ball, replacing the Star Ball. This is called a Purple Coin Ball. In this game, Player 2 can collect Purple Coins for Player 1 along with regular Coins. ''Super Mario Run'' In Super Mario Run, the Purple Coin appears as a type of color Coin. Purple Coins replace Pink Coins after all five of them are collected in a level and are positioned in slightly more difficult-to-reach places. Each Purple Coin is worth ten coins, which are added towards the player's coin total at the end of the level. After all five Purple Coins are collected, they are replaced by Black Coins. When Mario collects all the Purple Coins, a Purple Coin Pipe appears, which grants access to the level Piranha Plant Field. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Trading Card Description Purple Coins are special coins that only appear when a Purple Comet is in orbit of a galaxy. Mario must travel to each of these galaxies, collecting 100 purple coins in each one in order to reveal the Power Star that is hidden there. Trivia *Mario can spin next to Purple Coins to attract them to him and automatically collect them. This can only be done underwater, as Flying Mario, or as Bee Mario. *The regional Coins found in the Mushroom Kingdom in Super Mario Odyssey, which are inspired by Super Mario 64 coin design, aesthetically resemble Purple Coins. Category:Mario items